<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>唇 by Oath_of_Void</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212587">唇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void'>Oath_of_Void</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SHe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Suzaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>单性转。<br/>无印时的周末下午茶。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SHe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>唇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我听说你之前跟卡莲躲在学校角落里接吻。”朱雀说。</p><p>他们一同待在户外，坐在学生会用楼后方的荫蔽处。时值周末，平日里留校住宿的人也大都出去闲逛了，没事不会有人专门来叨扰这一带，加上周围有树影遮挡视线，安置在这里的桌椅会在一些特定的时段变成享受私人时光的好地方。鲁路修正在把茶点分进她的盘子里，闻言而手滑了一下，给她添加了太多的曲奇饼。“什么。”他说。他眨了下眼，又过了两秒钟才完全反应过来，瞪着眼睛显得有些吃惊。“没，我，不是——”</p><p>这似乎不是心虚的表现，至少没有那么心虚。朱雀盯着他看了一会儿，轻轻皱了下鼻子。“你真没有？”</p><p>“我真没有。”鲁路修举起一只手来发誓。他忽然表现得这么认真，反而让朱雀觉得有些好笑了。她吃了一小块饼干，把它在齿缝间磨碎，落在舌尖上的口味有点太甜。</p><p>“你们也没在约会。”她还没咀嚼完毕，说话时声音有些含糊。这倒是件学生会里任谁都看得出来的事。鲁路修点了下头，坐回到他那一侧的椅子上。朱雀把嘴里的东西咽了下去，又喝了一小口茶。“追人失败了？”</p><p>现在是鲁路修在盯着她看了。他没有动自己的盘子或杯子，也没再伸手去旁边的推车里取别的东西。他将手臂抄到身前，表情似乎难看了几分。“你的问法真让人火大。”他说。</p><p>这种模棱两可的回答通常会被不知内情者理解为肯定的意思，然而他是鲁路修，朱雀听得懂他的言下之意。让他感到困扰的并不是被单刀直入地言中实情，而是被相熟的人妄加揣测。这次或许是她做得过分了，她最近的确容易在他面前心神不宁。</p><p>“所以你也没在追她。”朱雀说。她避开了他的眼神，又拿起一块对她的口味来说太甜也太过松软的饼干。“明白了，普通的校园传言和高人气人物之间的绯闻，这种东西总是会出现的。”</p><p>“多谢理解。”鲁路修说。他的声音里某种方才还紧绷着的成分放松了一些，手臂也摆回到了桌沿。“我当时只是想跟她说句话而已，可能出现了一些视角导致的观测误差。那也不过是巧合罢了。”</p><p>“……哼嗯。”朱雀嘴角一歪，“因为是你吧，鲁路修。你很容易吸引到别人的目光。哪怕当事人不觉得有什么，外人也会觉得离你太近的人都会为你着迷。”</p><p>搭在桌沿的白皙手指抬起了一根，叩下去，一下、两下，又是两下，显出当事人有些心神不宁。“卡莲一样很受欢迎。”鲁路修说，“这又不是单向的。”</p><p>“这不一样。”朱雀说，“她可没你这么高调。”</p><p>她总算把视线抬高了些。鲁路修对着她扬起眉毛，似乎在对她的话语抱持着一点儿怀疑。有些话是他没说出口的，或许是关于卡莲·施塔特菲尔德，或许是关于别人。鲁路修在别处拥有了一些小秘密，对于这个年纪的男孩来说也不是什么稀奇事。他的嘴唇动了一动，似是在迟疑，似是感到好笑或无奈。他什么也没说。</p><p>“事到如今再要你去学会和异性保持距离也意义不大了。”于是朱雀接着说了下去。她半真半假地叹了口气，尝试着在脑海里还原了一下鲁路修跟别的女孩打交道时的场景。其实就她所能见到的一些熟面孔，比如夏莉和米蕾，还有没处在传闻中心时的卡莲，以及对公式的兴趣明显比对人大的妮娜，鲁路修表现得都还算中规中矩。至于班外和不在同一年级的不太相熟的女性，兰佩路基副会长几乎都一视同仁地保持着学生会二把手在面对普通学生时应有的态度。但在她没看见的时候呢？他们也不是时时刻刻都黏在一起。而传言之所以会出现，肯定会有一个始因。“你是不是很容易失去分寸感？”她用手指摩挲着白瓷的杯柄，“毕竟你几乎一门心思地专注在娜娜莉身上，在对待别人的时候就会有些疏忽。”</p><p>“你是在让我跟你也尽量拉开距离吗？”鲁路修的声音变沉了。</p><p>“这不一样。”朱雀说，“首先我不会嫉妒娜娜莉，其次我也不会把你这种自保用的亲和感错以为是别的什么东西。”</p><p>她再度端起茶杯。茶里也加了方糖，对她的口味来说依然偏甜。她的嘴唇碰到杯壁，让温热的液体顺着缝隙一点点浸润自己的口腔和喉咙，那甜腻感则让吞咽变得困难。她抬起眼睛，鲁路修的表情变得有些奇怪。他像是在仔细审视着这边，像是不知道该拿她怎么办一样。也是在这时，朱雀才想起来面前的男性并不是在任何时候任何地方对任何事都游刃有余。打从他们重逢以来，他在她面前保持从容的时间太久了，需要她去伸手拉一把的情形也就仅仅出现过一回，她都快忘记了他也会在她面前表露出这般困窘的情绪了。</p><p>“我要是真想自保，态度会更冷淡一些。”鲁路修说，“我以为你应该知道的。”</p><p>“现在的情况也和过去不同了，稍微改变一下策略是正常的。”朱雀说。藏在了阿什弗德，变成了兰佩路基，也不再需要和监视和欺辱他的人们打交道了，只要将人用温柔浸化就不会被窥探得更深，只要让人主动误解就不需要亲自撒谎。她放下茶杯，鲁路修的嘴唇有一瞬生硬地抿紧了。他忽然倾过身来，逼迫她与他正对上视线。他们没有严格地坐在桌子的两侧，圆边的构造很方便其中一人从短弧侧挨得更近，这一设置理论上是为了给因身体检查而不在场的娜娜莉留出空位，以及交谈时显得不那么生分，再就是方便负责招待人的一方及时应对做客方的诉求——不管是为了什么，他的反应的确还算快。</p><p>“我没必要在你面前伪装自己。”鲁路修低声说。</p><p>奇怪的是，他挨近到这样的距离上时，朱雀反而无法分辨他是否真诚了。有一些隐晦的情绪被藏在暗处，有一些表显出来的冲动也点到即止。他的手臂压在桌沿，他的身体倾倒过来，但他并没有将这样略显尖锐、裹着侵略性的动作施加到她的身体部位上。他没有掐住她的手臂或肩膀，他没有扳过她的颌骨，他没有做出更为过激的动作。他只是看着她，他的嘴唇在动。音节被吐出的时候，那振动变得尤为明显，像是因为风而不得安宁的合叶。</p><p>“是吗？”朱雀说。可是我会。</p><p>也不是一定要说谎，她想。不过是有些人早在离别前就变得面目全非了，如今就连回顾过去都需要额外的勇气，还要假装自己能够坦然面对这一切。鲁路修似乎还想说什么，他的嘴唇动了一动，不论藏在下边的是说明还是辩解，朱雀都不太想听。问题的根源不在鲁路修身上，她自己再清楚不过了。她单独竖起右手食指，将它轻轻放在鲁路修的嘴唇前面。只是想要他暂时噤声，只不过是在空中比出一个再普通不过的手势。</p><p>她的手指碰到了温热的皮肤，过于柔软，仿佛会一碰即碎。然而水流那般的易碎才是最为坚韧的事物，斩不断也排不尽，激起的涟漪还会一道接一道地涌来。她将指肚压在上面，她愣愣地瞧着手指边缘模糊的阴影。她的手指很快就沿着侧边滑开了，描出边阔，留在唇尾，亲昵又轻柔如情人间的娇憨举止。她想是的，她会搞砸一切。他们挨得足够近了，选在一个惊愕的节点凑上前去就能将本就危险的距离再推进一分，直至踏在崖线上退无可退。没有过于紧密的湿润感，没有甜腻的糖分，她嗅到的碰到的感触到的都是苦涩。他还没有碰今天的茶点，他在白天需要提神时只会用清咖啡。</p><p>朱雀在他完全反应过来之前就后撤了。片刻之后鲁路修的眼神变暗了，他摸了下自己的嘴唇，好像还有些吃惊。“你看，你就是在这方面特别缺乏防备。”朱雀轻声说，“你得再小心一点。”她极力表现得轻描淡写，好像这不过是一个玩笑，是轻浮的兴致所至，是只有在他需要时才会变得认真的卑鄙举止，所有能够引人注意的行为里最坏而愚蠢的一类。她吸了口气，将逐渐麻痹了舌根的苦涩感咽到更深的地方。“我可以陪你练习。”她补充了一句。她坐正身位，将又一块曲奇压进了嘴里。鲁路修静坐了约莫半分钟，随后才也好好坐回到原本的座位里去了。</p><p>他依然没去动他面前的茶点和茶饮，他的指腹又贴在唇边挨了一下，他的眼睛紧盯着这边，黏附在朱雀可以察觉到的地方。是还没从难以置信的情绪中抽离出来，是在回味，或是在酝酿着一个评价——也许兼而有之。</p><p>“我不会管这个叫做练习。”末了他这么说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>